


På vinden

by Penguin



Category: Kalle Blomkvist - Astrid Lindgren
Genre: Gen
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin/pseuds/Penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Då och då drömde Kalle Blomkvist att han var tillbaka på bagerivinden där alla hemligheter fick plats i ett skrin och det alltid var sommar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	På vinden

Då och då drömde Kalle Blomkvist att han var tillbaka på bagerivinden med Anders och Eva-Lotta. Alla detaljerna var där: plankgolvet, repet att fira ner sig på, till och med doften av kanelbullar. Alla hemligheter fick plats i ett skrin och det var alltid sommar.

När han vaknade var världen utanför fönstret alldeles grå. Himlen, regnet, det sorgsna marsgräset som just krupit fram.

Han gick till jobbet under ett svart paraply och tänkte att han hamnat ganska långt från den Sherlock Holmes-tillvaro han föreställt sig att han skulle växa in i, fylld av pipor, djupsinnighet och kemiska experiment, arsenikspeglar och aha-upplevelser. Den beundrande medhjälparen hade för länge sedan bleknat bort. De han hade nu var inte särskilt beundrande. Idag var de mest bleka och trötta, gäspade och längtade bort. Skrivbordet var täckt av papper och städerskan hade glömt att damma av lampan.

Kalle Blomkvist satt i den glåmiga ljuscirkeln och ville gå hem. Eller vart som helst som inte var här. Men när det ringde och han lyfte luren var det Eva-Lotta, vars leende kunde färdas genom telefontrådar.

"Du ser trött ut," sa hon över kanten på kaffekoppen när lunchsmörgåsen var uppäten.

"Jag känner mig flera år äldre än när vi sågs sist."

"Det kanske beror på att du är det," sa hon torrt. "Den store detektiven missar visst det uppenbara nu för tiden."

Trots att solen alltid sken omkring kärva lilla Eva-Lotta fick han lust att börja gråta.

"Jag drömde om bagerivinden i natt," sa han. "Du hade prickig klänning och ett skrapat knä."

Eva-Lotta i blyertsgrå dräkt, nylonstrumpor och mockapumps skrattade. "Jag måste gå. Men jag har med mig något åt dig."

Det kändes lite ljusare när Kalle gick tillbaka till kontoret längs regntvättade gator, och plötsligt, idag av alla dagar, var medhjälparen där. Han var äldre nu och inte lika storögd. Det verkade snarast som om han ville trösta. _Det är inte för sent än_, viskade han. _Jag har behållit pipan._

När Kalle lät påsen han fått av Eva-Lotta byta hand kände han den trygga, varma doften av kanel.


End file.
